Train to Auschwitz
by LylSev
Summary: AU: Derek, Addison, Izzie, Alex, Meredith, George, Rose, second world war, Holocaust...... bad summary, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Well I just want to try something so please be nice :)

tell me what do you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was December 1943 when my family got a letter that we have to be in a transport to the Auschwitz in Poland. I was actually from Berlin, I was 20 with light brown redish hair, got married one months before the letter came and destroyed our future. IMy grandpa was Jewish, my husband's family is whole Jewish. We had to be one of many people in the transport. My husband Derek, has been always very optimistic. He wanted to fight, he wanted to show them that he is not a dirty Jewish doctor! he was alive full of energy and youth. _

_When we first met he caught my eye, the love at the first sight, romantic and sweet. We were perfect couple. We wanted to have kids, oh we were such a fools! _

_We were prepared for our journey before others, my parents went to ghetto in Krakov before us. My cousin Isobel and her husband Alexander came with us. We were young so we had a chance to live, to work because we were useful. I was more afraid about my parents than about myself or Derek. _

_I just wasn't able to imagine Derek death, weak Derek, destroyed Derek. He is the perfection , he is strong and clever and incredibly beautiful he has to live and I was prepared to do everything to help him. _

_Isobel, the sweet blonde girl, younger about one year, she is the perfect picture of pure people, blonde, tall, beautiful but with brown Jewish eyes, her eyes with the sad deep truth about her relatives just because of them she had to leave her home. He husband, the Jewish himself had to do it, they were so young and happy. It wasn't fair just because of our grandpa and Alexander's great grandmother they had to change their lives. _

_I saw my friend Rose who joined us. She seemed destroyed. Her one years old son died, her husband left her and she was alone._

_Rose gave up long time ago. She didn't want to fight, there was no chance to her. And she knew it. She just hoped they will kill her fast and first. She wanted to be with her son, she wanted to be free, to breathe, to live again.... even if it was supposed to be a heaven. She was ready for everything and strangely it was a thing which made me want to live more. She can't give up, what if she will meet someone who will change her life? But it was Rose, Rosie in her deep thoughts the woman who had to go through so much. _

_My little sister Nina went with us, she was 10 by this time. What a sweet girl she was! People loved her and now her sweetness won't help her. _

_When we came to the train station we were almost the first ones who were there. We waited 2 hours till the train came. The station was crowded, full of people who yelled their goodbyes, shared their tears, kissed each other, full of love, full of hope and full of sorrow. _

_And we were there, me, Derek, Isobel, Alexander and my little darling ... Nina. _

_We took a deep breathe and then went to the crowded wagon. _

_"I love you" Derek kissed me_

_"I love you too" I told him sweetly _

_"Never leave me"_

_"Never I promise" I told my sister and took her hand. _

_"See you there guys" my cheerful cousin said in more serious voice. _

_"see you darling" _

_And we went to the different corners. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_soooo? is this a good idea? _

_please tell_

_thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_The wagon was crowded, there were no oxygen, no water. You could smell others. The old woman next to me smelled like she didn't clean her teeth for months and I wasn't able to breathe in. _

_Derek saw my face and changed a place with me. it didn't help, I felt guilty but he smiled at me and I felt like his smile is a cure against everything. _

_After 9 hours of journey we were decided to eat, we didn't want to eat too much because we believed we could keep our bags with us in Auschwitz, at least they told us we can and we believed or we wanted to believe. Nina was whiney after a while. I gave her her snack and she fell asleep on my arms, I thought I can't take her weight but I didn't want to please Derek and told him that I will take her. She looked like an angel, with her curly hair and big brown eyes, slowly closing because of tiredness. _

_I didn't even notice I fell asleep too until somebody called _

_"Is there any doctor?! please help me, my wife, my wife ...." I heard the man crying, yelling for helping and people started to talk. _

_Derek wake me up and we went to see the woman. _

_"We are doctors, we studied at the medical school. we can help"_

_and we did, the woman needed water, she was dehydrated and she seemed very pregnant. _

_"we need water, in which month is she?"_

_"6th" _

_6 months old child, I thought to myself, is it possible that the child will live? _

_How can he or she be healthy after all .... no, shut up Addison, shut up! everything is gonna be fine. I lied, lied to myself. Because I was too afraid to face the true._

_And people started to scream for water. They begged solders for water, for one of them, for their friends, their wives, their kids and sisters, brothers and grandmothers. _

_I was afraid they won't give us any water but on the other station they stopped and they splashed us by some water, people were desperate after 12 hours of journey and they tried to fill their empty bottles. Tried to catch every little drop of water. _

_When they finished their mercy people woke up from their craziness. they took their old places. _

_The second day it became to be really cold, it was the first sign we were in Poland. The snow was everywhere, it seemed like in a fairy tales, once Derek lifted Nina to see it and she was amazed. She said that the place where we are coming can't be bad. But then she didn't know what the hell is. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thank you guys for your nice reviews, I have written 25 stories and finally I got some reviews :D. _

_I know many of you warned me that I should be careful about historical things but I try to write it as easy as I can by the historical side of the story. So I can't make any mistakes. I read some book, I saw some movies, I can say I'm interested in this terrible part of our world and I will do my best. _

_Please review if you want. I will be glad for any responses. _

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter _


End file.
